


【堂良】 Kill me 001

by Tianyuan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyuan/pseuds/Tianyuan





	【堂良】 Kill me 001

【堂良】Kill me 001  
　　  
八月：马甲的完全掉落和近乎病态的囚禁  
七月：风声鹤唳的城市下紧张的案情调查  
六月：浮出水面的影子和支离破碎的血块  
　　  
　　  
时间轴往前倒退，六月的天气已经开始闷热，连续三天的暴雨让人心情烦躁，没有半点工作的欲望，又是一声惊雷，坐着写东西的孟鹤堂猛地抖了一下，惹得对面的人笑眯了眼：“小孟儿，你这胆子偶尔也太不在线了吧？”

孟鹤堂扁扁嘴，埋怨的眼神望向窗外，软软的语气：“下雨就下雨，没事打什么雷啊，都不提前打声招呼的。”

对面人更觉得好笑：“怎么，你还指望着老天爷在打雷之前提醒你一句：注意啊，我要打雷了？那估计你吓得更呛。”  
孟鹤堂无奈的叹气：“栾局，您就别拿我找乐子了，等一会儿雨稍微小点我就回去了，还得去接九良呢。”  
栾云平撑着下巴：“你也是心善，真拿他当亲弟弟养着了，不过那孩子还挺有出息的，今年再上最后一年就毕业了吧？要不要我帮着安排一下，省医院有认识的人。”

提起这个孟鹤堂来了精神：“对，是最后一年，我跟你说，九良是真的厉害，我都没见过这么聪明的小孩，他也是能耐得住性子，学医这么枯燥都能读下来，不过他有自己的打算，到时候看看吧，如果需要的话我再找您。”

“行。”栾云平应了一声，继续低头看手里的案子，又想起来别的，继续问了一句：“没联系到小周的其他亲人吗？都这么多年了。”

孟鹤堂写字的手停下，叹了口气：“他哪还有其他的亲人，倒是有个远房的表亲，总不能让他去投靠那些人吧？那么远的关系，人家哪里乐意多加一口饭，何况这孩子的性子也不是会去麻烦别人的。”

窗外惊雷继续，孟鹤堂身子依旧随着惊雷抖动，只是脸上除了害怕还多了惆怅，几年前的一幕再次浮现在脑海。

那场案子就算放到现在，也能造成一波轰动了，他是从那个一身鲜血拿着刀的歹徒手里把周九良救出来的，当时周九良一家都已经丧命，为了保住唯一的幸存者，多方商议之后决定击毙歹徒，那算是个很好解决的案子，但是至今不清楚那个歹徒是什么意图，唯一知情人周九良受到刺激，足足大半年没有开口说过话，再加上当时有记者拍到，上面强行施压立即解决这件事，避免舆论的进一步发酵，于是案子最终按寻仇定论，其实人证物证据在，根本没必要深究，只是孟鹤堂总觉得这算是心里的一根刺。

孩子那会儿才十几岁，上高中的年纪，这场变故让他直接休学了近一年，孟鹤堂作为当时案件的负责人，心软收留了周九良，正好他一直都是一个人，所以也不会造成什么麻烦，反而相处下来觉得周九良挺好的，也算是意外收获个弟弟吧。

屋内突然沉默下来，只听见外面的落雨声，孟鹤堂把手头的东西反复看了好几遍，整理出来重要的记在本子上，半个小时之后长舒一口气，把笔迹递过去：“行了，这是全部的内容，有需要您再找我，或者直接找秦霄贤办也行，这点事他能办好。”

栾云平接过东西，点头：“行，那你回去吧。”

孟鹤堂点头告辞，拿起椅背上面的外套往外走去，这会儿雨稍微小了一点，开车倒还算顺利，提前联系了周九良在校门口等着，没多久就看到他撑着伞跑过来，孟鹤堂赶紧帮着开车，等周九良坐稳问了句：“冷不冷？本来昨天要给你送衣服的，但是被案子绊住了，有没有感冒？”

周九良从怀里掏出几瓶红酒安置好，摇头：“没事，这点雨还不至于感冒，回去吧。”

孟鹤堂发动着车子，扭头看了一眼那几瓶红酒，有些困惑：“你哪来的这么瓶酒？”

“同学给的，说是好酒，几个玩的好的每人分了几瓶，回去给你尝尝。”周九良显得十分开心，笑眯了眼睛。

“好，那我尝尝，有没有想吃的咱们顺路去买点？”孟鹤堂顺着他的意思。

周九良看着已经淋得不成样子的窗户，直接拒绝：“回家随便炒点菜吧，这么大的雨别乱跑了，估计人家都关门了。”

“也行。”  
　车开的算是平稳，两人终于回到屋里的时候，身上多多少少都淋到了水，孟鹤堂推着周九良：“你先去洗个热水澡，然后换一身衣服再出来，我去做点饭，等你洗完我在洗。”  
周九良一向习惯他这种照顾，应了一声之后去卧室找衣服准备洗澡。

孟鹤堂随便的换个长袖，走进厨房准备晚饭，原本已经停下的惊雷再次响起，似乎是要把之前的全部补回来一样，一声接着一声，玻璃都有些晃动，孟鹤堂被吓得脸色发白，勉强稳住身形。

最后一声雷像是爆炸一般，一声巨响，孟鹤堂手一抖，刀直接划在了手掌上，疼的他立刻丢下刀，本来没什么血色的脸上愈发的白，手上的血往下流着，窗外的雷声继续响，孟鹤堂蹲下捂住耳朵，也不管手上的血是不是蹭在了脸上，小声的自我安慰：“不怕，我不怕......”

发抖的身子在持续了将近十分钟之后逐渐停下，此时地上已经有了一小滩的鲜血，孟鹤堂慢慢抬头，把手从耳朵边拿开，看着满是鲜血的手掌，笑的灿烂：“这都能吓得缩回去，真好。”  
起身，伸出舌头舔了一下手上的鲜血，嗤笑：“还是这个味道。”把布丢到地上用脚踩着擦干净，开着水龙头用凉水把手上的血迹洗干净，不紧不慢的走出厨房。

目光转到满是水声的浴室，眸色逐渐变深，脸上依旧挂着微笑，轻车熟路的去卧室找药箱，手上的血得先止住，衣服也得再换一下。

之前那一刀划得有些重，刀口很深，如果换个人早就疼的叫唤，可是孟鹤堂连眉头都不皱一下，极为有耐心的一点一点上药，然后拿纱布缠好......

周九良洗完澡出来，一边擦着头发一边喊：“孟哥，我洗完了，你可以洗了，饭做好了吗？”

本来是看向厨房的，可是不经意一扭头，发现了坐在沙发上的人，抱怨的口气：“你吓我一跳，怎么不吭声啊？”

孟鹤堂冲着他扬手：“不小心切到手了，洗不了澡也做不了饭了。”  
周九良赶紧跑过去，十分紧张的问道：“没事吧？怎么这么不小心？”  
孟鹤堂看着蹲在那里抱着自己的手检查的孩子，压低了声音：“你饿吗？”

“不饿，其实在学校吃过东西了。”周九良回他，正准备让孟鹤堂别考虑这些问题，就听到他接下来的一句：“其实我也不饿，今晚不做饭了，我看你的红酒挺不错的，来，一起尝尝。”  
周九良这才有心思观察周围，在看到桌子上已经起开的几瓶红酒之后，十分无奈：“你干嘛全打开啊，大晚上喝这么多......”

孟鹤堂低头看着手上的纱布，一脸的嘲讽，下一秒抬头换上一副软绵绵的模样，说话间带上些许撒娇：“我都累了这么多天了，而且一直打雷我害怕，多喝点酒才能睡好觉嘛......”  
周九良最受不了他这个样子，叹了口气顺从：“好吧，不过如果你手疼的话就不要喝了。”

“好~”孟鹤堂答应的干脆。  
————————————　

黑暗的房间里弥漫着一股红酒的味道，半掩着的门被推开，一身睡衣的孟鹤堂走进来，并不开灯，这种程度的黑暗足够他来去自如。

观察了一眼房间的构造，这才把目光转向床上躺着的醉酒的人，拖鞋踩在地板上的声音在这个夜里格外的刺耳， 孟鹤堂完全没有压着声音的意思，走到床边单膝跪在床上，伸手抚摸着少年的睡脸，然后缓缓低头，在唇上落下一吻，满含情欲的低声呼唤：“宝宝......”

床上的人依旧毫无反应，孟鹤堂把轻吻换成啃咬，不过几分钟的时间，周九良的嘴唇已经肿的不成样子。

总算是得到了满足，孟鹤堂稍微起身，把手上缠着的纱布解开当绳子，极其认真的把周九良的双手绑起来举在头顶，盯着睡得深沉的人看了一会儿，笑容逐渐加深，按着床沿的手刻意使劲儿，原本快要结痂的伤口再次破裂，鲜血很快渗出来。

窗外一声惊雷打破了这处的安静，借着闪电的亮光，孟鹤堂往外看了一眼，清晰可见的雨丝，这雨一时半会绝对停不了，估计能直接下到第二天早上。

孟鹤堂回头，突然的笑出声：“这药还挺不错，我就喜欢你这种毫无反抗之力的小猫咪，真乖，宝宝啊，没点警惕心可不行啊。”说着，伸手去抚摸周九良的脸，指腹上的茧子将那张脸摩擦的很快起了红印子，手掌的血滴在周九良脸上，红色格外刺眼。

孟鹤堂再也忍不住，低头去舔周九良脸上的血迹，尝到血腥味之后，顺着脸颊吻到嘴唇上，勾引那无意识的人同他交缠，周九良依旧毫无反应，连呼吸的频率都不曾改变的时候，孟鹤堂眼睛发亮，带着血的手逐渐往下，用自己的血做润滑，以达到最终的目的。

暗夜中一个人的狂欢，伴随着窗外的暴雨惊雷律动的愈发欢快，直到彻底进行，孟鹤堂趴在周九良的身上，脸上的汗滴在床单上，屋里红酒味血腥味以及情欲的味道混合在一起，诱导着清醒的人沉沦。

从周九良身体里退出去，孟鹤堂简单的收拾了一下，凑到周九良的耳边，声音低沉，开始催眠：“这是在客厅，我们两个人坐着......你喝多了酒，我扶你睡觉的时候你把我推到地上，害得我受伤，然后让我帮你......”

他对这种操作熟练的如同日常吃饭，把场景重新构造了一遍之后，这才起身，极其温柔的在周九良唇上落下一吻，起身离开。

躺在自己床上的孟鹤堂听着外面的雨声，啧啧两声，黑暗中传来有些欢快的疑问：“明天醒来的是谁呢？我还真是期待啊......”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
